


i’m sorry ;(

by xoxohyunjin



Series: song based stories [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxohyunjin/pseuds/xoxohyunjin
Summary: lil update on the song based series
Series: song based stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510319
Kudos: 2





	i’m sorry ;(

i’m sorry guys, but i don’t plan on continuing this series.

i had it planned out before woojin left. each story would be from the pov of the other character in the last work (jisung’s pov was w hyunjin, so the next one was about hyunjin w woojin. the next would’ve been woojin with another member, y’all get it).

i don’t want to write about the members as if nothing happened, as if everything is okay. i rewrote all of mia in order to keep the truth the truth. but i feel like it’s controversial to write as if he’s not there, when in reality, he’s still part of skz to us.

i’m going to get attacked if i write about him not being there, and people will cry or get sad, too.

i’m going to get attack if i write about him still being there, and people will cry or get sad, too. i just can’t please everyone

lmk in the comments if i should actually continue the series and if you think it would be cool or interesting to see things from the members’ pov.

in the meantime, i’ll continue writing fics 

thank you for understanding


End file.
